1. Technical Field
The field of the present invention is stapling mechanisms. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for stapling stacked sheets of a recording medium for a business machine.
2. Background Art
In business machines such as printers, copiers and the like, a means is frequently provided for stapling with staples the sheets output by the business machine in stacked form. For this purpose a conventional stapling attachment feeds staples through a magazine and inserts the staples into the sheet stack by means of an ejection mechanism. The stapling attachment can be moved parallel to one alignment edge of the stack of sheets such that the staples are inserted parallel to the edge of the stack and aligned on the alignment edge.
However, it would be highly desirable to staple the stack of sheets in the upper left corner of the stack with a staple placed obliquely to the edge. Such an oblique placement of the staple would facilitate turning over the individual sheets of the stack. Known stapling attachments for business machines do not provide for the automatic stapling of a stack of sheets with a staple placed obliquely with respect to the alignment edge.